Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny
Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny is one of the worst and sinister cards that had been walked on the face of the earth. Forget Dokindam X, this is the REAL forbidden. Seriously. Story When fighting the of the Light civilization, an Armored Dragon and an Earth Dragon fused to become Bombazar and destroyed the Mecha Del Sol and Guardians. 10 years through the history of Duel Masters, it turns out that he was forced to retire in a farmland. In the commercial of and , he was in a hot spring hotel taking a spa. Later on, when cards get banished, it was called "A trip to a hot springs hotel". Card explanation One of the most hideous and sinister cards in real gameplay, it is nothing other than a pure abomination to face. a 7 to 6000 speed attacking double breaker isn't broken, but the charm comes from the main effect; it destroys all other creatures with 6000 power, has you take an Extra Turn and then if you don't finish the opponent, you lose. If you don't see why this is broken in first glance it's normal because most people don't see it at first glance. But this is the explanation; A 7 cost extra turn is abnormal if you had some logic. In an extra turn, you actually get an extra draw, an extra mana charge, an extra attacking chance, and the cards you draw can fuel your attacks. After that if you don't finish your opponent you lose the game, but it does not matter as you are going to finish your opponent anyway. And the extra-loss effect just makes this card worse since it means that THE GAME WILL END NO MATTER WHAT which is one thing that separates it from the super-powered finishers in today's metagame. Overall just like Astral Reef, this card is basically summing up as a terrible design mistake and in the long history of card games, there was nothing like Bombazar that has ever appeared in the history of any other card game. History in the meta The card first appeared in and was considered a junk rare due to its extreme demerit before its release. However, as soon as it is released, the first deck using Bombazar known as "Bombazar Steroids" was invented and decks like it were storming tournaments. Eventually Bombazar Steroids quickly evolved into "Bombazar Blue" which mixed the Bombazar offense with draw power to become a super-efficent beatdown that can outpace and defeat almost any deck. The standard procedure would be boosting mana on the 2nd turn, then drawing with or reducing the cost of spells with in the 3rd turn. Once the player gets 7 mana, Soulswap is then used to send out Bombazar from the mana zone and after this the opponent should have lost due to the 2-wave attack. Decks like this infested the metagame for the remainder of Eternal Arms and in the winter of 2005, all 16 qualifiers of the Kanto region were using Bombazar variants. All other decks are considered equal to paper and beatdown, especially FN beatdowns have to pack Bombazar and soulswap and those who do not are equal to downgrades of those who do. Eventually even non-Fire Nature decks have to use a few copies of Bombazar and Soulswap as a secondary finisher. Due to the extreme metagame environment, many players considered the game as boring and left, turning the upcoming 2 years into an "End contest period" of Duel Masters. Eventually a hall of fame legisation appeared but it only hit Aquan, and thus Card Kingdom made a petition to ban Bombazar. Eventually at the end of Eternal Arms, it was restricted. However, this did not make the metagame better. Eventually Bombazar Blue survived using additional finishers such as and used to search it out to be summoned. A new type of Bombazar deck known as "Counter Bombazar" also appeared. This is an extremely hypocritical concept; It claims to be counter Bombazar, but it in fact uses Bombazar to counter Bombazar, which makes the "Bolbalmasters" game worse and even more players left. Eventually it was banned, but there's no time to celebrate; an equally sinister card known as Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon quickly appeared and ravaged the metagame after it. The reason for Takara Tomy's slow reaction to the sinister card is because that at that time, the card was used by Shobu in the manga and anime to promote the card. In short: for money. Now once cards go awry, they get banned quickly, sometimes in less than a year. Another notable thing is that the reason that this card was so sinister compared to modern day high power finishers such as Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, Gaiginga and Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush is that it ends the game instantly regardless of the outcome, and it was born in the worst place possible; a metagame with no power creep. If there would be no hall of fame restrictions now, Bombazar has got serious competition from other forbidden strategies such as Aqua Patrol and extremely fast-acting Deckout loops. Later on in Episode 1 it was seen in the advertisement of the Full Foil Revivial Packs soaking in a hot springs pool, making "Going to a hot springs vacation" an alternate term for a card being banished. In Black Box Pack, this card was printed with a similar CGI artwork as of that commercial above and has a ribbon saying "PREMIUM" above its cost. This is similar to Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, but Sapphire did not have an alternate artwork. March 15, 2016 marks the 10th anniversary of the end of Bolbalmasters. Category:Metagame Status:Banished Category:Dragon Category:Armored Dragon Category:Earth Dragon Category:Creature